


Reichenbach

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [6]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 828698 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 掉进瀑布的话不是类别吗？我碰上那样的疑问写了。甜的。





	Reichenbach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reichenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524990) by 828698. 

> 11068093  
R18  
2019年4月28日 22:17

無論墜落多少次

向著充滿瀑聲的災難之瀧——

互相接觸的軀體非常熱。 無論怎麼吸氣，肺腑也不會充滿新鮮空氣。

頭朝下墜落

對手的一舉手一投足全部被纏繞了的手臂，腳，注入渾身的力量逃跑的緊緊地拉住。 在這種情況下，若是聯手指尖都用盡全力，直到到達同一處為止決不放開，那麼在甚至連呼氣都相近的位置，橄欖的眸子也只能在忘我的境地不眨眼凝視著這邊。

呼吸熱。 仿佛呼吸著熔化的鐵一般，呼吸道一片焦急。 為了爭奪有限的氧氣那樣吸，如果那樣還是不足象貪婪從對方的口腔一樣地強迫取。 從嘴唇奪走，再被奪走，到哪裡都墜落。

轟隆轟鳴的瀑聲，很像耳朵深處流淌的血流聲。 之後，像是要裂開似的鳴響的心臟的聲音，哮鳴，激烈的呼吸聲。 只有在支配著它的水底，唯有緊緊抱住對方的身體，才是構成現在存在的這個世界的唯一的物質。

沉下去。 沉下去。 頭朝下，沉入水底。

不可思議的是感覺不到水溫。 用近乎妄念的感情互相抓住，交錯墜落的對方燃燒的體溫填滿周圍，只有激烈的心音對徒勞激烈地迴響傳達。

穿透身體深處，隱痛。 不，在墜毀的緊要關頭痛覺等其他的感覺被改寫，力量任意刻的一擊又一擊灰色的視野象晴天霹靂一樣地閃耀了白。

最早，呼氣也不放心。 抓住對方的脖子，從那裡產生了紅的撓傷的手指也急速地力量遺漏掉下明白。

水底就在那裡。 一絲光也沒有照射的黑暗的墓地，張開大嘴墜落的人打算吞噬全部。

那是一種引起無可奈何恐怖的情景。 全身毛骨悚然的最後的記憶鮮明地復蘇，使出渾身的力氣掙扎，緊緊地抱住對方的身體。

花費了所有殘留的呼氣，將那個名字，憎恨的仇恨的名字，竭盡全力地喊出來。

眼前染上了黑暗。 剛想被塗成光彩奪目的白色，只有意識從墜落的水底急速地被提高。

「...... 詹姆斯。 詹姆斯！ 你確定嗎？ 」

遠處傳來呼喚自己名字的聲音。 大家一起在瀑布潭中沉沒的聲音一起輕輕地拍打著臉頰，在那裡終於知道了這個惡夢被打上了結束字元。

抬起雙眸，那裡有一張美得令人作嘔的男人的臉。 黑髮淩亂，氣喘吁吁，橄欖石之睛從正上方俯視著這邊。

一瞬間湧上心頭，不祥和無奈，頭痛。 全身濕透，枕頭上滴著的不是水滴，而是混雜著兩者都無法觸及的汗水，轟隆的瀑聲和水飛沫滿溢的空間，置換成破面給從者帶來的昏暗殺風景的單間。

我把臉埋在枕頭上深深地歎了一口氣。 衝動地，索性被想就那樣返回座位的衝動驅使了,不過，想不是那個可惡的男人的完全想的壺嗎？ 早早地開始虐待不年輕的身體中的鈍痛也加速了鬱悶的心情，有象對毛色普通的貓也愛玩一樣地柔軟地撫摸沉沒在床單上的自己的灰發的長的手指的事，更加暗淡和遲鈍伶俐的思維。

「你能原諒我嗎？ 我可不像你那樣充滿無用的體力！ 」

「哎呀？ 這樣啊。 我覺得你太謙虛了。 身體方面的反應還......」

「閉嘴！ ... 你真是的，我是什麼心情......」

發牢騷，卻發現這是過於空洞的談話。 不管怎麼解釋，和曾經組合著墜入瀑布潭的物件一起上床是千真萬確的事實。 如果想找點小事或是出謀劃策，經常會被鑽到上面，所以處理得不好。 昨晚也是昨天晚上，為了克服無聊，挑戰國際象棋固然不錯，但有一點語言的綾糾纏不清，等回過神來就被這個怪人鳴叫的青年的床強行拖入了至今。

舌頭上殘留著吸不慣的香煙和威士卡的香味。 與其說是沉迷于無私，不如說是出賣語言的買語，倒不如說是與宿敵雙唇重疊，互相貪婪，完全沒有正氣，但最終還是容忍了這種行為，甚至有一半是興致勃勃的自己。 不能理解，出乎意料的計算之外，用內心吐出了毒藥。

「那麼，教授。 我想稍微休息一下。 希望你不要妨礙我短暫的休息吧？ 」

「... 話說，你為什麼要跟著我？ 睡著了就自己睡吧！ 我回來了！ 喂，夏洛克！ 放開，夏洛克！ 」

突然從背後被緊緊抱住，背部冰冷的東西慢慢地往上爬。 在宣言就這樣就寢的青年的身姿的宿敵的臂彎中一臉吃驚藻搔了,不過，所說的baritsu 啦什麼的神秘的武術極限了的男人的腕力與優男風的外表相反頑強，如果鬧騰象枷鎖一樣地勒緊一點也不放開。 如此用力的話豈止是睡覺，這明顯是對自己委婉的騷擾。 而且，因為享受著那個完全好象可憎。 可恨的男人端正的嘴唇輕輕地觸及脖頸，因為用很淡的吻來掩飾，所以最後在歎息的同時決定放棄。

一個年輕男子抱緊了背，不久，臉頰貼在脖子上，開始安靜地睡覺。 如果是現在的話，恐怕也無法從縫隙中迅速擺脫手臂的束縛吧，但是，男人毫無防備的睡覺，生前無論怎麼走錯道路也決不會聽到的安息的呼吸，因為被那個體溫懷抱的緣故，好像稍微被排除了毒素。 數次盛大的歎息溢出就那樣閉上眼，這個男人到睡膩沒辦法打算交往。 對反派角色(vilan)的癖好大體上變得寬容了，是不是被叫到這個破火山口這個地方了？ 那樣的變化非常可歎有,不過。

「... 但是......」

伸開一隻手臂，戲弄著看不見臉的男人的黑髮，用一根手指尖撈起梳開。 現在也緊緊抱著自己的背不打算離開的一種天真無邪，到底是因為什麼而朝向自己也不知道。 應該和善性體現的他的搭檔完全相反吧，這不是像那樣軟弱愚蠢的男人吧。

...... 好歹，被收割了一次的我的體內(naka)，相當看起來心情好。

當得出這樣的結論時，他歪著嘴角低聲笑了。

「Good Night、Boy...。 至少，不要溺水。

不要溺水

用既不自嘲也不嘲笑的語言嘲笑，在宿敵那年輕的臂膀中暫時閉上了雙眼。

遠處轟鳴的瀑聲。 相互之間平穩的脈搏聲，不斷在耳邊迴響。

-Fin...


End file.
